


You, are My Volleyball

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2016 (Nov 26 - Dec 2) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Kageyama suffers from reoccurring nightmares that renders him sleepless at nights as he ponder his life without volleyball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKage week: Day 2
> 
> Prompt: ~~Fall~~ /Night

He shot up to a sitting position gasping for air before looking at the male next to him who thankfully was still asleep. He pushed his covers and held his left leg, where it throbbed in his nightmare. It has been about 6 months since the accident that caused him his career as a volleyball player, and he has been fighting depression until Tsukishima brought him back to life again 3 months ago. But his insomnia was still kicking, as nightmares seemed to be his sleeping companion these days. He felt guilty every time he jolted from his nightmare, awaking not only he but also his partner next to him. So, when Tsukishima was still sound asleep next to him that night, he was relieved.

He quietly stood up and went to the balcony of their apartment. One of advantages of living on the loft of the 30 story-condominium is that it has one hell of a view. With Tokyo Tower on sight from where he stood, he looked at it and glanced at the city below. He shivered slightly from the wind of the cold night, and tightened the grip he had on his sides, rubbing his arms to form heat. Not helping that he was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. At least tonight is one of the good nights. After he woke up from his coma from the car accident caused by a drunk driver, he couldn’t remember exactly what happened that night. The last thing his mind could play was the kiss and goodbye he gave Tsukishima on his birthday party before he left, and then his memory blanked. Even after a few months, his mind didn’t bother filling in those gapped memory as he went on every day feeling depressed that he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball again.

_“You’re actually lucky to survive the impact, and that window glass shard just barely missed your carotid artery.”_

He was told about that a million times, but what good living does when he could no longer do what he was always so passionate about. He shut everyone out, including Tsukishima, and their relationship almost got to the point of irreparable. But he forgot that Tsukishima was just as stubborn as he is, and the blonde was patient with him. It was definitely a shock at first for Tsukishima because over the years, Kageyama was never one to display much emotions except for the occasional few which he would treasure. But when Kageyama started getting angry and agitated at the slightest thing, he didn’t know what to do. Until one day, the former setter yelled at him again but he was silent all the time, knowing responding wouldn’t do them any good, and Kageyama broke down. He cried on the floor, covering his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_“You’re supposed to leave me. Why are you still here?”_ Kageyama asked between hiccups but still not letting go of his face. Tsukishima didn’t answer, instead he sat in front of the blue-eyed male, and pulled his hands away from his face before kissing him on the lips deeply.

_“Because I love you.”_

Kageyama jumped slightly as a blanket enveloped him before two arms tighten around his waist. Tsukishima kissed the side of his neck a few times and he could feel his shoulder calm down as he leaned back into Tsukishima’s embrace.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Tsukishima asked, still not stopping his trail of kisses which was warming Kageyama’s entire body, feeling more awake than before.

“Didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” He heard Tsukishima groaned, obviously not satisfied by his answer.

“Tobio, we talked about this.” Kageyama sighed before he turned around to face the blonde as he wrapped the blanket around the two of them and hooked his arms behind Tsukishima’s neck. He smiled apologetically before giving the taller male a quick kiss.

“I know, but-” He was stopped by another kiss from Tsukishima. This time it wasn’t all that innocent as Tsukishima deepened it and angled his head for a more comfortable position. They parted after a few minutes and desperate for air with both their foreheads together. 

“No buts, wake me up whenever you get a nightmare. That’s the deal.” Another sigh and Tsukishima pushed him back so he can look at him in his deep blue eyes.

“I know you hate it. I know you hate how you can’t play volleyball again, and it kills me every day to see you hurting. If I could, I would give my life so your leg is fully functioning again, but I can’t. So, I’m going to do everything I can to make you happy again. But I can’t do it if you don’t let me. Because Tobio, _you_ are my volleyball.” Kageyama had to blink back tears at that before he smashed their lips again into another intense make out session. The wind that picked up its pace did nothing to them as the heat radiated from their bodies were enough to keep them both warm. Tsukishima pushed Kageyama up and the setter hooked his legs around the blonde’s waist before walking back into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome :D


End file.
